


If Everyone Cared [Fanvid]

by RDphantom



Category: 300 (2006)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Music Genre: Rock, Romance, Song Artist: Nickleback, Spoilers, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV, Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDphantom/pseuds/RDphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Leonidas and the 300 Spartans will fight till the end.</p>
<p>The non-con is brief and not explicit.  However, the violence is graphic and ongoing throughout the vid.  This is 300, after all.  *g*  Contains spoilers for the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Everyone Cared [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the Gerardbutler.net Over 18 [fan video forum](http://gerardbutlerglobalfans.com/index.php?showtopic=58756). Also posted at [YouTube](http://youtu.be/9FCyBHSpzVM), Livejournal ([my journal](http://rdphantom.livejournal.com/1742.html), [fan-vids](http://fan-vids.livejournal.com/483328.html) and [Vidding-archive](http://vidding-archive.livejournal.com/123376.html)) and [Dreamwidth](http://rdphantom.dreamwidth.org/1510.html).

With this song I hoped to bring out the feelings within the brave warrior. Even though they are raised to fight and be strong, and they would gladly go to the "beautiful death" for their country, I have to think that they really just want the things you and I want. They want the freedom to have a family and spend time with them, to play with their children and love their wives. I think this song pays homage to both the mighty warrior and the loving father and husband in Leonidas and each of the 300.

Available file formats and sizes:  
15mb AVI (XviD)  
35mb AVI (XviD)  
64mb AVI (XviD)

My website is down right now. Please comment or email me at phantomvidder at yahoo dot com and I'll be happy to send you a download link.


End file.
